


Three's Company

by phipiohsum475



Series: MycroftandJohn Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes to a crime scene to see John being a bit too friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Johnlockstrade "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

Mycroft viewed the crime scene briefly before exiting the vehicle. As he approached the police tape, the pieces slotted into place. The crime was different enough to keep Sherlock interested, but still, barely worth noting as far as his own interest was concerned. It took significantly more working cogs to capture Mycroft’s attention.

And yet.

His eyes swept the crowd and there, amidst the officers, was John. John, a beautiful, perfect specimen of a man, curious, deadly, soft, caring. And above all, adoring of the distinctly Holmesian traits that made Mycroft unique among the seven billion populating the Earth. John, whose black jacket fit so very well, whose tanned hands were… running down Lestrade’s arm. Mycroft’s eyes narrowed and he watched John laugh, open and bright, and an ugly envy shot through him.

Instead of walking over, he pulled out his mobile.

He watched John look down, pull out his mobile, then signal ‘one mo’ to Lestrade, and answered.

“Hey, love”

“Are we enjoying the DI’s company?” Mycroft said, attempting neutrality, but the sneer snuck though.

“I am,” John acknowledged after a pause, “And are you enjoying watching me?”

“Apparently it is a necessity, if I’m to know how affectionate you are with random members of the Met.”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” John laughed, and Mycroft bristled.

“I was under the obvious misapprehension that we were exclusive. I shan’t make that mistake again.” Mycroft spoke, voice cold.

“Jesus, Myc, you know me better than that. I was talking to Lestrade, because, well-“ John walked away from eavesdroppers, “-Well, he fancies you.”

Mycroft coughed, “Excuse me?”

“He fancies you. He didn’t know we were together, and he asked about taking you out. I thought, well, I’d ask, yeah? I mean, you and I have talked about this, a third. He’d be perfect.”

“Oh,” Mycroft stalled, integrating the new information.

“Yes, _oh,_ ” John smirked, “And he’s interested. What do you think about Tuesday night? A date. All three of us?”

Visions of John and Greg danced before him, and he gulped audibly, “Yes, John, I think that would work.”

“Love me?” John grinned.

“I do, always,” Mycroft answered, and smiled. He had plans to make. Tuesday would be _spectacular._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find more Johncroft on tumblr at [MycroftandJohn](mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com).


End file.
